Extra Lessons, Please?
by xxEroticStrawberryxx
Summary: Stein wants to see Maka after class, and Maka's worry isn't for nothing! Stein has an extra lesson for her, and she might come back wanting, rather needing more! First Lemon & Story. Flames; Sigh, I'll take them. R&R so I can see how I've done!
1. Lesson 1: Seduction

**(: Welcome Welcome.  
>To my First Story<br>It might Suck. But it sure as hell will be sexy.  
>:D Yay For Lemons. [P.S. This is a SteinMaka, so you know.  
>if you don't like Teachers having sex with their students. Go away. :)]<br>Oh yeah: I don't own Soul Eater or the people.  
>Just my Dirty Mind3 ;D<strong>

Lesson 1: Seduction

* * *

><p>"Maka, please stay after Class" Stein's voice rang over the silent classroom, as Maka nodded in acknowledgement, a minute passed and the bell rang overhead and as everyone filed out of the classroom Chrona stopped at the door with his fear filled eyes looking at his best friend. "Maka? Are you coming to Black*Star's place today, he told us during lunch we should come by right after school, because him &amp; Tsubaki are doing extra training tonight.." his voice trailed off as he waited for Maka's response. Maka smiled and replied "I'll be there Chrona don't worry!" Chrona's eyes lit up as he tried to force a small smile "T-that's good, I don't know if I could handle dealing with Black*Star and Soul alone.." his voice trailing off again as he walked out of the classroom.<p>

Walking towards Stein's desk, Maka set down her book's on the nearest desk. "Yes Professor?" Maka called out to her favorite teacher who took nearly 4 meters away, as the words came out of her mouth Stein looked up to her, his glasses reflected the above light, hiding his eyes from Maka's slightly worried ones. She had never been called after class before. Her fear inside made it hard to read the master meister's wavelength. But if she had been able to read either one, her answer to Chrona would have been different.

"Maka," Stein started to say, but cut off before he could release any other words.

"Yes Professor?" Maka replied softly. Stein stood up off his chair for a brief moment, not liking the position he sat back down and looked up at her as he spoke.

"I've noticed as these 2 years have passed since you defeated the Kishin, you've grown up." This caught Maka off guard. Thoughts raced through her mind; 'Why is he saying this? I mean, I know Soul can't call me tiny tits anymore because they've grown, and I did have to start getting new skirts because my hips grew, and I think I've gotten taller, I understands he notices, but why say anything about it?'

"U-um, yeah. But what does that-" Maka was cut off by her teacher finishing her sentence.

"Have to do with anything?" Stein smirked, wheeling closer to Maka, he pushed off slamming him and his chair into the entry door to the classroom, locking and pulling down the window shade of it. Coming back as fast has he had left, was right back next to Maka looking up at her, with that smirk that worried her now more than usual.

"Maka, besides the undying craving I have to slice you open and dissect you, I have an even worse craving to, graze, over this wonderful, perfect body you've come to receive. You are no longer the child that defeated Asura."

Maka turned her head, her face feeling hot. She thought this must be a bad dream, and she must be sleeping in the middle of class again. All the missions she and Soul were having, that must be it. But why would she be dreaming about this, and why did it all feel so real.


	2. Lesson 2: The Art Of Foreplay

**Go Me. Another Chapter. :) R&R  
>I own nothing, but hell if I did.<br>Episode 53: The Word is SEX. :D  
>A 53 minute episode. Of SexyTime.<strong>

**Lesson 2: The Art of Foreplay**

* * *

><p>'This All Feels to Real..' Maka's thoughts were interrupted as her teacher started to feel and grope her newly grown breasts. 'No More Tiny-Tits anymore..' Maka thought again, she had went from a Flatter than A chest, to a C. Soul lost the nickname and started teasing her about becoming the next Blaire, and when would she be jumping in front of him. Her thoughts faded as quickly as they came as Stein's big hands were able to fully hold her chest, with one in each he massaged them, and rolled his thumb over the nipple softly. A small moan escaped from Maka's small mouth. Maka, unable to know how to deal with the situation, pondered about what she should do. 'Should I, let him finish…or should I just push him away..?' Her thoughts quickly ceased when reality hit her that Stein was a master meister, and could break her into a million pieces. Maka came back to the situation at hand when she had realized that Stein was fumbling over Maka's small buttoned black overcoat. She sighed and tried to stifle a laugh, his big hands couldn't undo the buttons, and she decided to go with it. She had no other choice, it was either submit, or get forcibly raped. She unbuttoned her black coat, as Stein worked on his own shirt, his chair already gone somewhere in the room. As she threw her yellow vest over her head, and unbuttoned the shirt under that, she was finally left in her skirt and bra. She looked up to her Professor, who looked down at her, and started to take his glasses off.<p>

'N-No!' Maka's voice was louder than she intended it to be.

'W-what Maka?' Stein's voice had shaken a bit with the force of her voice ringing in his ears.

'Don't take them off.' She looked to the side. 'I, I like them.' Her face went a new shade of red as Stein smirked.

'Alright, I'll keep them on, just for you.' He picked Maka up, and set her on the desk, looking into her eyes, his seemed to be asking for permission. Maka, not knowing for what, gave a nod. Stein unhooked the white frilly bra that Maka had on, and took the right in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the nipple every once and awhile nibbling on it. His other hand didn't let the left go alone, fondling it and teasing the nipple he took it in between his thumb and index finger, squeezing the turning it. Maka acceptance showed as she voiced moans that weren't letting back.

'Maka, are you a virgin?' Stein looked up at her, his mouth off the mound of flesh that hung from Maka's chest. Maka nodded, and Stein smirked. 'I can tell, you're so easily pleased. I find it extremely sexy.' She turned her head in embarrassment, as Stein continued his journey with Maka's mounds he whispered sweet words that comforted Maka and crushed every bit of fear and doubt she had. Stein realized this, and cupped Maka's face in his hands, crushing their lips together, to Stein's surprise he found Maka's tongue licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gladly let her in, and their tongue's danced together. Breaking away was Maka, for a gasp of air, and Stein tried to stifle a laugh. 'Was That..?' Stein questioned. Maka's blush returned to her face.

"Y-yes..." Stein smirked, and laughed a bit.

"You're very good for a beginner." He was cut off before he could say anything as Maka put her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. While pulling him in, she gasped as she felt something hard graze over her small thigh. She broke the kiss and looked at him, Stein, looking at her with confusion and realized the problem. 'That's right, you've never..' Maka shook her head, before Stein could comprehend the situation, she was already working on his pants, they were in the way anyway. Pulling them off, Stein stepped out of them only left in green and white stripped boxers.

'Now that's not fair...' Stein started she found the zipper to her skirt and pulled it down quickly. Revealing a pair of white cotton panties, with a small flower near the hem, Maka looked to the side, wishing she would have worn the pair that was just plain white.

"Those are cute Maka, don't be embarrassed." Stein bent down and kissed the small pink flower, as Maka emitted a small moan. Stein started to pull the white annoyance away and once it was he looked at Maka's womenhood in a stunned amazement. "Maka, you're beautiful."

Maka's face blushed crimson, she didn't know what to expect, but as Stein's tongue entered her Maka screamed out Stein's name. He continued to entrance her as his flexible muscle slid up and sown her slit. He nibbled at the pearl, and Maka let out a moan of pleasure. He looked up to see her red face, and he looked at her with a pleading eyes. Maka's eyes seem to shake, and she finally spoke. "Stein, please more.." Stein quickly obliged, he waved 3 fingers in front of Maka's face. She slowly took them into her mouth, swirling them around she pulled them out quickly with a 'pop' noise. He slowly pushed one of the saliva drenched fingers into her, letting Maka stretch to the newly entered phenomenon. Pain quickly subsided as it was replaced with pleasure. Stein plunged another digit in as Maka was getting bored one, quickly sliding them in and out making Maka wrap her legs around Stein's waist, begging for more. He groaned, as his member started going pass her thigh, still covered with his boxers. He smashed his 3rd finger into her and Maka screamed his name once more.

"Maka, you're spilling everywhere, everyone will have to redo their homework…" Maka had come, and she was shaking, her head was in his shoulders, breathing heavy as Stein smirked.

"Maka, you can't be so tired, we've still got one more lesson to go…" Stein had said slyly.


	3. Lesson 3: More Foreplay? Sex?

**Welcome back to my lemonfest, this is where it gets good I promise.  
>I own nothing, so sad..<br>=] R&R**

**Go First Finished Story! HELL YEAH!**

**Lesson 3: More Foreplay? Sex?**

* * *

><p>Stein held up Maka's face with one hand. "Maka, my beautiful Maka. You can't sleep on me, well you can, but can't we finish first?" Maka lazily raised her head. "Mmnn..?" She had been having the oddest dream that she was just about to have- "Professor!" Maka's eyes flew open and Stein took this chance to kiss her before she could scream in realization. His tongue asked for entrance as it glided against her bottom lip, and he got it. Their tongues dancing with each other once again, Maka's hands found their way to Stein's clothed member. It was odd to her; it was stiff, yet soft and squishable at the same time. She squeezed it, testing her theory, earning her a moan from her teacher. As if she'd done this multiple times before, her mind locked in and sent her hands the signal to start pumping. "M-Maka…" Stein could barely make words, the pleasure was undyingly amazing. The tables had been turned, Maka now started to act like the experienced, while Stein had been resorted to moaning loudly and wildly panting like a virgin. She pumped faster, as she hopped down from the desk, her energy had returned, and she felt the need to repay him for earlier. Her mouth covered the intimidating organ, going as far as she could, she swirled her tongue, tasting metal. Taking her mouth off for just a second to see the cause her eyes didn't even bat as she saw the obvious reason. Staples, he had stitched himself up here too, he really did do work everywhere. She continued on her repayment, as her head bobbed up and down the shaft, her hands found their way to the remaining part of his member. While she bobbed and pumped she pondered three things, what made it hard was the moaning in her hears and the fingers in her hair.<p>

were there stitches, she'd find out later.

this going to fit her? It didn't even fit in her mouth!

bad was it going to hurt?

Her thoughts got worse, making her nervous, but they were pushed away as Stein broke the train of thought for the millionth time. "M-Maka…pull away, I-I'm about to..." Maka looked up at him, her green eyes filled with lust for the first time during their encounter. "No." She said nothing else, nothing needed to be said, she had saved the best for last and she **would**, drive him over the edge. She deepthroated him, having to take her hands off him to be able too. One last drive down was all it took, she felt him twitch in her mouth, and then in a white flash, his seed filled her mouth, it was salty with a hint of sourness, there was no sugar coating the taste. Swiftly taking him out of her mouth, she briskly swallowed, and then she smirked. "A teaspoon of sperm is only 3 calories, but very filling. It's good to swallow & it's good because I just started a diet for summer too."  
>Stein made a pleasing face, filled with arousal, though he had just had a mind numbing orgasm, he was still hard and ready to go. Picking up Maka and sitting her back on the Desk again, he rubbed his member around her already re-drenched womanhood. She let out a moan of awaiting ecstasy. "Stein, don't make me wait, you've teased me this whole time..."<p>

He looked up at her, through his glasses with eyes of future regret. "Maka...this is going to hurt..."

She nodded, she already knew, but now she wanted it. He looked at her as he inched in; nearly halfway he looked up and said "Don't tense!" His voice sounded hurt, "It'll make it much more painful..." He kept going in, as he met his first obstacle. He pulled all the way out, and grabbed Maka's hips. He sucked in breath, and slammed into her, breaking in. She couldn't do anything but scream and claw at his stitched back.

Panting, she found time to make words "Fuck! That….Hurt!" Stein, surprised at her language, started to thrust into her, she shifted and winced at the pain that hit her, but it went away in the next thrust, he had hit her in a place that made her see multi-colored stars. She smiled and said "A-alright, I don't think you have to hold back anymore..." He nodded, and smirked as he began to pull all the way out to the tip, before slamming back in and sending Maka immense pleasure. He hit a wall inside her, and he felt skin to skin contact. He was all the way in, fitting perfectly, with a smirk, he came all the way out as he had before, leaned over her, and began to thrust back in her with more intensity and speed, he only stopped for a second when he heard Maka's voice shrill.

**"Stein!" **

He had hit the spot that put the G in orGasm, he smirked before positioning her in a new way, and making sure he hit the spot rapidly over and over again. He knew he had succeeded when Maka pushed him forward, so she could sit up and pull them closer. She began to buck her hips to his, meeting him halfway with each thrust. She couldn't wait for him to reach her, she need the pleasure faster. Stein enjoyed her enthusiasm, it made him that much hornier for her. His head flew back in a wave of pleasure.

"Stein, go faster, I need all of you, faster..!" Maka's breaths made the words hard to understand, but the word 'faster' was clearly heard. Stein took this to the next level by picking her up and putting her against the chalkboard, her hands resting on the chalk holder, she was able to thrust with him even faster, and Stein was able to hit her back wall more & harder than before.

"Maka, I'm about to come again..." Gripping his hair in response she nodded, breathing heavy. Her body was flying at him with every move he made and Maka began to tighten down on him, and Stein's faced looked as if it was being tortured by the devil of pleasure. The pleasure was so good, it hurt he couldn't hold it any longer, with one last swift thrust all the way in, he released every last drop he could in her, leaving the majority to come spilling out of her when he pulled out. Maka, still not at her peak, but dangerously close pushed herself towards him, putting his member back where it belonged. Stein got the message; he used the last bit of his energy to pump into her, using his hands to massage her clit that was swollen with need. Maka's two sweet spots getting attention sent her to her breaking point, she clamped down on Stein's member, and her juice spilled all over Stein's remaining sperm and his hand. He licked his hand in front of her, and fed her the pinky.

"See Maka? You taste wonderful..." Maka looked up at him, and wrapped her legs around his waist more and her arms around his neck. "Professor..." Stein looked down at her, "Yes Maka..?"

"Can I have Extra Lessons, Please?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Didja Like It? Didja? Didja?<strong>

**:) Go me, finished!**

**Review please.**

**That Lemon Sucked to me. I need work. I'm not as good as I used to be.. **


End file.
